


Algún día

by YukikoFubuki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFubuki/pseuds/YukikoFubuki
Summary: Izaya Orihara era un adolescente cuyo amigo y alumno era un niño de ocho años llamado Shizuo Heiwajima, el cual tras una pregunta realmente incómoda, lo pondrá en la mejor y peor situación de toda su vida
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 11





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara!! y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita (novelista) y Suzuhito Yasuda (dibujante), solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Un adolescente de dieciséis años llamado Izaya Orihara caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de camino a casa luego de un agotador día de secundaria. Tenía el cabello corto y negro como la noche, ojos rojos con ojeras debajo de ellos, de estatura media que iba vestido con el uniforme negro de su instituto y una playera roja debajo de la chaqueta. 

—¡Izaya! —Escuchó la voz de un niño detrás suyo, lo que lo hizo suspirar y sonreír maliciosamente. 

—Shi~zu~chaaaan! —Devolvió el grito antes de arrojársele encima y abrazar al niño que se había acercado en su dirección, recibiendo un muy fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo adolorido. —Ugh... Se supone que debes mostrar respeto por tus mayores, mocoso. 

—Entonces no te arrojes sobre mí como un maldito viejo pervertido. —Se quejó el menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignado. 

Se trataba de un niño de ocho años de edad con cabellos alborotados de color marrón y ojos del mismo color. Iba vestido con un pantalón de color arena, una camiseta roja con un dibujo de una naranja en el centro y una mochila verde, lo que indicaba que también estaba volviendo de sus clases en la primaria. Aunque además de eso, tenía una gasa sobre una de sus mejillas y el brazo izquierdo enyesado, resultado de siempre andar metido en peleas con otros. 

—¿Viejo pervertido? ¿Así es como le hablas a tu tutor y único amigo en el mundo? Eres un kōhai realmente mal agradecido. —Fingió estar triste mientras limpiaba una lágrima falsa de su ojo aún sin levantarse del suelo. 

—Está bien lo siento, ya detén este show, te ves ridículo. —Orihara no sabía si eso siquiera contaba como una disculpa, pero se lo dejaría pasar de momento. —¿Vendrás a ayudarme con mi tarea hoy también? Realmente no entiendo nada de los problemas matemáticos... O de japonés. —El más bajo agachó su cabeza avergonzado, odiando el hecho de saber que su única ayuda posible para pasar sus clases era ese tipo. 

El de ojos rojos lo observó por un momento antes de ponerse en pie y sonreír arrogantemente. 

—¿Oh~? Shizu-chan, realmente no sé si eres un tonto sin remedio o es que solo quieres una excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo. —Se burló, haciendo al niño sonrojarse. Izaya se agachó un poco y le sacudió los cabellos amistosamente mientras cambiaba a una sonrisa más amistosa. —Iré a tu casa después de almorzar, recuerda que tengo dos hermanas que también requieren de mi hermosa presencia. —El de ojos marrones hizo un leve puchero, pero asintió, por lo que Orihara rio. —Entonces, vamos juntos hasta nuestras casas y puedes ir platicándome de cómo te fue hoy. 

El niño se llamaba Shizuo Heiwajima y vivía en su misma calle. Lo había conocido hace casi tres años atrás cuando la familia del azabache se había mudado desde Shinjuku hacia Ikebukuro. En un principio parecía un niño dulce e inocente al cual sería divertido atormentar, pero rápidamente ese mocoso se acostumbró a su peculiar personalidad y ahora eran el único amigo que el otro tenía, algo que el mayor no sabía si calificar como “adorable” o “patético”, pero tampoco perdía mucho tiempo pensando en eso. 

Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy interesante tener al niño cerca, puesto que tenía un carácter horrible que lo hacía estallar más rápido de lo que cualquier otro ser humano y peleaba con cualquiera que lo molestase a él o a alguien que le importe, lo cual era bastante beneficioso. 

Tras un breve camino en el que el menor le contó cómo le había ido en la escuela hoy y cómo había golpeado a un par de sus compañeros por insultar a su hermano menor, Izaya siguió camino hacia su propia casa, donde al solo cruzar la puerta, sus dos hermanas menores se le colgaron de las piernas. 

—¡Iza-nii! Te extrañamos muuucho. —Habló la menor de las gemelas, abrazando con más fuerza la pierna izquierda de su hermano, quien puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar con ambas encima todavía. —¿Hoy viste a Shizuo-kun? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Preguntó por nosotras? 

Y ahí estaba el motivo del interés de esas dos enanas. Entre los tres no se odiaban, pero tampoco se querían demasiado, siendo que el único motivo por el que se interesaban por él era que tenían un crush en su “adorable” kōhai. 

—Si, acabo de dejarlo en su casa y voy a ir a ayudarlo con su tarea esta tarde. —Ambas estaban por decir algo, pero el azabache las interrumpió. —Y no, no pueden venir conmigo. 

Las niñas hicieron puchero y lo soltaron antes de correr hacia algún lado de la casa para seguir jugando, por lo que el de ojos rojos solo suspiró cansado. 

Tanto Kururi como Mairu eran gemelas de seis años de edad, siendo que la mayor tenía el cabello marrón y corto, y la menor tenía el cabello largo atado en dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza. 

El adolescente fue hacia su habitación, arrojó su mochila por algún lado y se tiró en la cama para descansar un momento. Había estado en periodo de exámenes hasta hoy y, incluso si a la gente le costaba creerlo, estudiaba mucho para tener las mejores notas que pudiese, causando que duerma poco por eso y ahora se sienta más muerto que vivo. Pero hoy iba a poder pasar la tarde molestando a su vecino y eso lo revitalizaba un poco. Incluso si lo golpeaba de vez en cuando, era divertido verlo molestarse por no entender lo que le enseñaban en la escuela o por otros motivos. 

Luego de descansar un momento, fue hacia la cocina y comenzó a calentar el almuerzo que su madre había dejado preparado para ellos, sirviéndolo cuando ya estaba listo y comiendo tranquilamente con sus hermanas mientras hablaban de su día. 

Sus padres trabajaban mucho, por lo que la mayoría de las veces eran solo ellos tres en la casa y algunos empleados o sus abuelos, pero ya se había acostumbrado hace mucho a la ausencia de sus progenitores, aunque a sus hermanas seguía costándoles un poco aceptarlo. 

El almuerzo terminó lo más normalmente posible y, después de encargarse de su propia tarea, Izaya tomó un par de libros y fue hacia la casa de la familia Heiwajima, siendo recibido por su alumno. 

—¿Hm? ¿Tus padres no están en casa otra vez? —Preguntó el mayor mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y seguía al niño hasta la sala de estar. 

—No, tienen que quedarse en el trabajo un tiempo más y Kasuka está en casa de un amigo. —Contestó el niño sentándose en el suelo frente a la mesa ratona junto al más alto. 

—Parece que solo somos tú y yo entonces. —Comentó con una sonrisa ladina el azabache a modo de burla, a lo que el menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo reír a Orihara. —Empecemos con tus tareas o no tendremos tiempo de comer algo juntos más tarde. 

Y con eso, ambos empezaron a revisar y completar todos los ejercicios que el de cabellos marrones tenía que hacer para sus clases del día siguiente. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Izaya se iba dejando caer más sobre la pequeña mesa, hasta el punto en el que terminó con su cabeza sobre sus brazos y se durmió por un momento. 

—¡Oye, no seas perezoso! —Se quejó Shizuo mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo, lo cual consiguió fácilmente. —Ya terminé y necesito hacerte una pregunta. 

—Claro ¿qué quieres saber? —Preguntó su tutor mientras revisaba y corregía los ejercicios que hizo el menor. 

—¿Qué significa tener relaciones sexuales? —Preguntó tranquilamente, causando que el corazón de su vecino se detenga un momento al escucharlo. 

—¿Pe-perdón? ¿De dónde escuchaste eso? —Devolvió la pregunta mientras volvía a tomar el lápiz que había dejado caer hace un momento. 

—Unos adolescentes estaban hablando de eso y otras cosas mientras salían de su secundaria y yo iba atrás de ellos, pero no entendí nada de lo que decían, así que quiero que me expliques. 

Por primera vez en su vida, Orihara se sentía totalmente perdido y hasta nervioso por el pedido de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que maldecía a esos idiotas llenos de hormonas que hablan de ese tipo de cosas delante de un niño pequeño. 

Ni siquiera con sus hermanas había tenido ese problema porque fueron sus padres quienes les dieron “la charla” mientras él no estaba en la casa. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo ni cuándo él mismo había aprendido de esos temas, por lo que estaba totalmente desorientado en lo que debería decir y lo que no. 

—Oh, eh... ¿Po-por qué no se lo preguntaste a tus padres? E-ellos podrán darte una mejor respuesta seguramente. 

—Lo intenté, pero me dijeron que te pregunte a ti. —En ese momento, el de ojos rojos se quedó en shock ¿¡Los padres del niño le habían dicho eso!? ¿¡Por qué no se encargaban ellos de la crianza de sus hijos!? —Oye ¿Vas a contestarme o no? Quiero saber lo que significa. —Insistió, aparentemente empezando a perder la paciencia. 

—Bu-bueno... Eh... —El azabache se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba en todas direcciones, como si los muebles fuesen a darle las respuestas que necesitaba. —Las relaciones sexuales son... Lo que hacen las personas con alguien que les gusta o les parece atractivo. También se usa para la reproducción humana cuando es en relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. 

—¿Entre un hombre y una mujer? ¿O sea que también hay otras posibilidades? —Izaya se golpeó mentalmente por haber hecho esa aclaración que causó esa nueva pregunta. 

—Pu-pues sí, también hay parejas en las que son dos mujeres o dos hombres. 

—¿Entonces nosotros dos podemos hacerlo? —La intriga del menor iba a matarlo realmente, esa última pregunta hizo que su corazón se detenga y su cara se ponga pálida. 

—¡N-NO! ¡E-es decir...! Físicamente podríamos y eso pe-pero... —Shizuo alzó una ceja con curiosidad esperando por la continuación de esa respuesta, pero Orihara estaba pasando de los nervios al estado de pánico por no saber cómo explicarse sin entrar en demasiados detalles. —Tienes que estar casado ¡Eso! N-no puedes hacerlo con alguien... Si no estás casado. —Dijo la primera excusa que se le pasó por la cabeza. 

El niño se lo quedó mirando fijamente por un momento y el adolescente sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, cuando Heiwajima se levantó y fue hacia algún lugar, suspiró aliviado y cerró sus ojos para recuperarse de la horrible situación, hasta que la sensación de su mano siendo sujetada unos minutos después lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo, solo para encontrar al menor intentando colocar un anillo plateado en su dedo anular izquierdo, aunque el objeto no terminaba de entrar por completo. 

—¿Ahora sí? Este lo gané en una feria a la que fui con mis padres, pero puedo tratar de conseguir uno más grande luego si quieres. —Dijo simplemente el niño, haciendo sonrojar a Izaya. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dio fiebre? 

El de ojos rojos se cubrió el rostro avergonzado por lo inocente que era ese niño, tanto que ni siquiera entendía todo lo que conllevaba un matrimonio ni las relaciones sexuales, pero igualmente se le estaba declarando. 

—No tengo fiebre Shizu-chan, es solo que... Nosotros no podemos casarnos. 

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no? Tú dijiste que había que estar casado y eso quiero hacer. 

—N-no funciona así. —El mayor sonrió apenado y tomó la mano de su amigo. —Mira, todavía eres un niño, para casarte tienes que tener por lo menos dieciocho años, ni siquiera yo puedo casarme todavía. Además, el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo no es legal en Japón. —El menor hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar eso. —Eso sin contar que las personas solo se casan con quien realmente aman y tú todavía tienes muchos años para encontrar a alguien que te guste, no tienes que acabar atado a mí solo porque sí. 

—¡No lo hago porque sí! —Gritó molesto ahora y apretando los puños, sorprendiendo otra vez al mayor. —¡Tú eres la única persona que sigue siendo mi amigo a pesar de todo, y voy a casarme contigo para que me puedas seguir ayudando en los estudios y sigas a mi lado como hasta ahora, aunque tenga que golpear a un juez para que nos case! —Orihara se lo quedó mirando con una clara expresión de sorpresa, hasta que comenzó a reírse e hizo sonrojar a Heiwajima fuertemente hasta las orejas. —¿D-de qué te ríes? ¡Hablo muy en serio! 

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo el azabache ahora sonriendo con ternura, haciendo sonrojar más al dueño de casa. —Es sólo que nunca pensé que algo así podría pasarme, es un poco extraño pero adorable al mismo tiempo. —Suspiró en un intento de recomponerse un poco antes de seguir hablando. —Mira, no puedo prometerte nada, pero si cuando seas mayor de edad sigues con la idea de casarte conmigo... Quizás lo considere más seriamente, ahora mismo es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte. —Shizuo pareció dudarlo por un momento, pero después sonrió ampliamente al mayor. 

—¡Está bien! ¡Haré que aceptes casarte conmigo entonces! —Contestó totalmente seguro de lo que decía, enterneciendo más a su tutor. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

Izaya bostezó por cuarta vez en menos de veinte minutos, siendo esa la muestra de que no había logrado dormir en la noche ni en los últimos días. 

—¿Otra vez no dormiste bien? —Pregunto Namie, su secretaria, a lo que él asintió lentamente y frotando su cara con su mano derecha. —Debe ser cosa de la edad. —Comentó con un notorio tono de burla, molestando a su jefe. 

—Debo recordarte que solo tengo veintinueve años, aunque luzco de mucho menos, la única que ya tiene treinta y se ve arruinada eres tú. —Devolvió con malicia, haciendo que la mujer de largos cabellos marrones lo mire con odio y siga con su trabajo. 

Habían pasado trece años desde aquella promesa que hizo con su vecino... Y doce desde la última vez que lo vio. Los señores Heiwajima habían conseguido un ascenso en sus trabajos, pero eso implicó que toda la familia deba mudarse a la ciudad de Akita y que los amigos vayan perdiendo contacto poco a poco a causa de las distancias y de sus distintos horarios de vida, hasta el punto en el que no pudieron seguir hablando. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que Izaya hubiese olvidado a su único mejor amigo en ninguno de esos años, aunque era verdad que ahora tenía a Shinra y a Kadota -a los que había conocido durante la preparatoria-, no era lo mismo que con el niño. 

Suspiró algo decaído mientras miraba al ventanal que daba a la gran ciudad de Shinjuku y volvió a su trabajo, el cual básicamente era ser un informante del que sea que le pagara, sin importar si era la policía, los yakuzas o un tipo cualquiera. Era bastante bueno en su trabajo y el sueldo era muy bueno, pero originalmente había empezado a hacer eso para conseguir saber sobre la vida de Shizuo, algo que, con el paso del tiempo, dejó de lado por sentir que seguramente el chico ya se había olvidado de él, que había hecho una vida nueva y que investigarlo de esa manera lo haría lucir como un psicópata. 

Observó el anillo de acero que ahora estaba en su dedo índice al no caber en el dedo anular y sonrió levemente antes de suspirar otra vez y seguir trabajando de una vez por todas. O eso iba a hacer hasta que uno de sus celulares sonó, indicándoles que alguien le había enviado un mensaje. 

_“Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en la zona este de la estación de trenes en_ _Ikebukuro_ _a las 18:30.”_

Orihara miró curioso la pantalla en la que se mostraba aquel simple mensaje del que no conocía el remitente. Podía ser algún cliente nuevo o podía ser una trampa de alguien que quería lastimarlo o incluso asesinarlo... Pero no lo sabría si no iba, por lo que contestó con un simple _“Está bien.”_ y siguió trabajando hasta la hora de la reunión que, por algún motivo, lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso. 

Ya había pasado más de una hora y el azabache seguía esperando sentado en el lugar donde lo habían citado. Su nariz estaba roja a causa del frío del invierno y la gente que pasaba lo miraba con curiosa o lástima, lo que comenzaba a irritarlo bastante. 

Ya cansado de esperar, decidió levantarse de su asiento y tomar un tren hasta su casa antes de que el último saliese y lo dejase teniendo que caminar hasta Shinjuku de noche y con temperaturas seguramente más bajas que las de ahora. Sin embargo, la voz de alguien a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse. 

—Me alegra que sigas aquí, lamento la tardanza. —Escuchó una voz grave y masculina que lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones con una altura y contextura física mayores a la suya que iba vestido con una gran chaqueta marrón y una bufanda de lana gris, además de llevar un bolso negro que colgaba de uno de sus hombros. El joven sonrió amablemente y volvió a hablar. —Ha pasado tiempo, Izaya. 

Para ser honestos, el azabache se había quedado algo aturdido por la apariencia de la persona frente a él, se veía bastante atractivo y esa sonrisa era encantadora. Pero su trance se terminó cuando dijo esa última frase, y tras mirarlo de arriba abajo un poco desconcertado, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos e incrédulos al reconocerlo. 

—¿Shizu-chan? —Preguntó dudoso, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento como respuesta. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el informante recibió un fuerte y cálido abrazo del otro, al que le costó un poco, pero terminó por corresponder. —Realmente creciste demasiado ¿Eh? 

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero no has crecido casi nada. —Bromeó el más alto, recibiendo un golpe que lo hizo reír antes de soltar a su amigo de la infancia. —Veo que tienes la cara roja por el frío ¿Quieres ir a un restaurante a cenar? Así podemos ponernos al día. 

—Claro, no tenía ningún plan de cualquier manera. —Aceptó Izaya con una leve sonrisa empezando a caminar con Heiwajima. —Por cierto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que moriría congelado esperando. —Reprochó a modo de broma. 

—Estoy en el cuarto año de la universidad y una de mis clases se alargó demasiado sin que pueda enviar mensajes, lamento eso. —Respondió simplemente, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor. 

—¿Universidad? Creí que no querías estudiar nada ¿Qué carrera elegiste? 

—Fisioterapia, supongo que es mi forma de devolverle al servicio de salud los cuidados que me dieron cuando todavía era un salvaje que se lastimaba todo el tiempo. —Sonrió apenado por los recuerdos de sus muchas peleas durante la infancia. Miró al hombre a su lado y ahora cambió a una sonrisa dulce. —Aunque probablemente no hubiese llegado tan lejos de no ser por los consejos que me dabas para estudiar. 

Izaya no sabía si el rojo de su cara en ese momento era por el frío o porque se había sonrojado, pero por si acaso, apartó la mirada. 

—Bu-bueno… Te di muchas clases, me alegra saber que te sirvieron de algo. —Contestó sin mirarlo, solo escuchando una musical risita que envolvió sus oídos suavemente. —Ahí hay un restaurante, deberíamos entrar antes de que comience a hacer más frío y nos congelemos. —Cambió de tema rápidamente, siendo seguido por el rubio al interior de un lugar de sushi. 

Estuvieron dentro del lugar comiendo y bebiendo por un largo tiempo mientras se contaban prácticamente todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas en esos doce años que no habían podido verse, lo cual era extraño, porque Orihara no había hablado tan honestamente con nadie desde… Nunca, y lo mejor era que su amigo de la infancia no lo había juzgado por nada de lo que le contó, lo que lo hacía sentir incluso más a gusto en ese momento. 

—Tienes buen gusto para los restaurantes, nunca creí que el sushi ruso podría ser tan bueno. —Comentó el rubio sonriendo mientras caminaban por la calle luego de salir del restaurante, haciendo reír también a su amigo. 

—Si, nadie lo cree, pero es bastante bueno. —El azabache observó al reloj que aparecía en una de las pantallas led de la calle y bufó. —Ugh, odio el horario de los trenes, no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde y ya se fue el último que va hasta Shinjuku, tendré que volver caminado a casa ahora. —Se quejó, incluso si eso no le quitaba la felicidad que su reunión con Shizuo había causado. 

—Es más de una hora caminando hasta allá y ya es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa esta noche? —La propuesta tomó por sorpresa a Izaya, quien solo se lo quedó mirando algo dudoso. —Vamos, será como las veces que te quedabas a dormir en mi casa cuando era niño. —Sonrió antes de tomar por el brazo a su amigo y comenzar a jalarlo suavemente en dirección a su vivienda. 

_—”¡Definitivamente no puedo pensar que es lo mismo si ahora luces así!”_ —Pensó el de ojos rojos bastante nervioso, pero sin poner resistencia alguna. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

Habían pasado varios meses desde que ambos amigos se habían reencontrado y el informante ya no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Su mente se había vuelto un desastre en el que todas las ideas giraban únicamente en torno a Shizuo y eso empezaba a enloquecerlo. 

Luego de esa noche donde se quedó en la casa de su amigo de la infancia y ambos estuvieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche de trivialidades para luego irse a dormir, una parte de él había empezado a verlo con ojos muy diferentes a los que años atrás cuando todavía era un niño. Y al mismo tiempo, otra parte de él le gritaba que no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, que no era correcto y muchas otras cosas que le molestaba seguir pensando, por lo que ahora mismo, el azabache estaba más perdido que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. 

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía qué pensaba Heiwajima de todo eso ¿Seguía con esa idea fija de casarse con él? Lo más probable es que no, quizás ahora mismo estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien con quien sí pudiese casarse y tener hijos, no un simple “viejo pervertido” al que había conocido cuando todavía seguía en primaria. 

Izaya seguía teniendo aquel anillo que el ahora rubio hombre le había dado años atrás -consiguiendo otro igual y usándolos uno en cada índice-, pero Shizuo no parecía siquiera recordarlo, ya que nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. La única pregunta medianamente relacionada fue: _’_ _¿Tuviste o tienes pareja?’_ , siendo que la respuesta fue negativa, pero aparte de eso no recibió ninguna pregunta, ni tampoco vio la determinación que su antiguo vecino tenía en los ojos respecto a ese tema, lo único que había eran indirectas que lo confundían. 

Esos problemas y otros hacían que el azabache se sintiese asustado de volver a perderlo, de volver a separarse de la única persona con la que podía sentirse totalmente a gusto y que lo aceptaba como era. 

_—”¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Viví casi toda mi vida sin él... Pero ahora que existe la posibilidad de perderlo siento como si fuese a morir”_ —Pensaba ansioso el de ojos rojos mientras se dirigía al departamento del más alto. 

Habían acordado que esa noche de viernes cenarían en la casa del universitario, pero a cada paso que daba, más arrepentido estaba Orihara de haber aceptado. No es como que pudiese cancelar a esas alturas, ya se había duchado y arreglado lo mejor que pudo, vistiendo una camisa celeste con un suéter gris de cuello en v, junto a unos jeans negros algo ajustados, a diferencia de su usual vestimenta, aunque no había sido capaz de dejar su chaqueta negra en casa porque el invierno todavía no terminaba. Además, había comprado una botella de vino caro y un pastel de fresas con cremas para el postre que no podría comer solo al no ser un fanático de las cosas dulces, y era algo muy caro como para desperdiciarlo. 

Suspiró frente a la puerta de su amigo en un intento de calmarse y por fin tocó el timbre, esperando a que le abriesen. 

—Hola Izaya, tan puntual como siempre. —Bromeó el dueño de casa mientras lo dejaba pasar y tomaba su abrigo. —Eh… Wow, Te ves realmente bien hoy. 

—E-eso crees? Bueno… Encontré esto perdido en mi armario y quise probar qué tal. —Mintió, siendo que en realidad había ido de compras ayer en busca de algo que no sea su usual vestimenta negra para comprobar qué reacción tendría el otro. 

Ambos cenaron tranquilamente mientras charlaban animadamente de sus vidas y de cualquier otro tema trivial que se les ocurriera, haciendo que el curry casero tenga un sabor incluso mejor. Cuando ya acabaron, Shizuo sirvió el pastel que su amigo había comprado y comenzaron a comerlo mientras bebían una segunda botella de vino. 

—Izaya. —Llamó suavemente el menor mientras se acercaba hacia el rostro del otro, quien se quedó quieto en espera de ver lo que haría. Sin embargo, se desilusionó un poco al ver que solo le limpió un poco de crema de la comisura con su pulgar para luego lamerlo. —¿Qué ocurre? Parece que esperabas algo más. —Dijo con cierto tono de burla, haciendo que Orihara abra los ojos sorprendido. 

No podía ser cierto ¿Shizuo lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Al parecer el estudiante solo buscaba provocarlo, estaba probando qué tipo de reacciones tenía o hasta qué punto iba a aguantar. 

—Mocoso atrevido. —Susurró con una sonrisa antes de tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo de una vez por todas, siendo correspondido casi al instante. 

Incluso si todo había sido a propósito, Orihara estaba feliz de saber que su amigo también sentía lo mismo por él. Incluso si ya no recordaba la promesa que hicieron hace años, lo importante es que estaban juntos ahora. 

A pesar de no gustarle los dulces, el sabor a crema y frutillas que tenían aquellos labios que había deseado desde hace tiempo eran como la mejor golosina del mundo para el informante, haciendo que solo quiera más y más de ese delicioso sabor. 

El dueño de casa se separó solo un momento de su ex mentor para poder acercarse más y aprisionándolo contra la mesa antes de besarlo de nuevo, sujetándolo de los muslos para sentarlo sobre la mesa. 

El calor y la intensidad del beso aumentaban exponencialmente al mismo tiempo que el aire en sus pulmones se escapaba. 

—¿Estaría bien... si seguimos? —Preguntó Shizuo algo agitado cuando el oxígeno empezó a escasear y tuvieron que separarse. 

Izaya se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por un momento, casi perdiéndose en ese marrón intenso y profundo antes de observar el resto de su cuerpo. Heiwajima tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y parecía algo nervioso, por lo que el azabache no pudo más que sonreír con ternura y depositar un suave beso en la frente del otro antes de volver a mirar a esos casi implorantes ojos. 

—No tengo ninguna queja al respecto. —Cambió su sonrisa por una más lujuriosa y rodeó lentamente los hombros del más alto con sus brazos. —Además... Tengo curiosidad de saber qué tan bien llevas esta “asignatura”. — Provocó, acariciando suavemente los cabellos del otro, dando inicio a una larga noche de pasión y amor. 

Cuando Orihara despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio fue el rostro dormido de su ahora pareja, quien lucía tan tranquilo y adorable que no pudo evitar sonreír antes de acurrucarse más contra Shizuo. 

—¿Hm? Oh ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto? —Habló el rubio, parpadeando un par de veces y frotando uno de sus ojos para terminar de adaptar su vista mientras abrazaba al mayor con su otra mano. 

—No, acabo de despertar también. —Contestó aun sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Buenos días, por cierto. —Agregó, haciendo sonreír al más alto también, quien le dio otro beso como respuesta antes de levantarse, ponerse la ropa interior e ir a algún lugar rápidamente. —¿Eh? ¿Shizu-chan? —Preguntó confundido Izaya, asomando la cabeza en dirección a donde se fue el otro. 

—Lo siento, tenía que ir a buscar algo. —Dijo Heiwajima tras volver y sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a él. Tragó en seco y sostuvo la mano contraria mientras bajaba la cabeza. —Quizás esta pregunta te suene repentina, pero... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en mi casa? Cuando te pregunté qué eran las relaciones sexuales y todo eso. 

—No hay forma de que lo haya olvidado, fue el momento más incómodo de mi vida. —Contestó riendo, aunque por dentro estaba intranquilo por el rumbo que podía tomar esa conversación. 

—Bien, me alegro de eso, entonces... —El de ojos marrones se rascó la nuca con los nervios a flor de piel y siguió. —¿También recuerdas... Lo que te prometí ese día? —Orihara abrió los ojos sorprendido por eso y, estando nervioso también, asintió un par de veces en silencio. —Una última cosa ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos hasta que te diga que los abras? 

El informante lo miro algo confundido al principio, pero solo volvió a asentir y, aun con algo de duda, cerró los ojos en espera de que el otro haga algo. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse de no mirar cuando sintió algo un poco frío rodear su dedo anular izquierdo, hasta que escuchó a Shizuo decirle que podía hacerlo y divisó un pequeño anillo dorado con una línea plateada en el medio. 

—¿Shi-Shizu-chan? ¿Q-qué es esto? —Preguntó sin poder terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo. 

—Yo nunca olvidé mi promesa y sé que el matrimonio homosexual sigue sin ser legal en Japón, pero si tú me dices que pasarás el resto de tu vida conmigo no necesito ningún papel firmado frente a un juez que lo acredite. Si piensas que es muy pronto para decirte esto lo entenderé, solo quería que lo sepas. 

Izaya se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos fijamente y sin terminar de creer lo que había escuchado, pero la mirada llena de confianza del menor era la misma que en aquel entonces cuando era un niño, haciéndole entender que era totalmente en serio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a desbordar sin control y puso su mano izquierda sobre su boca en un intento inútil de acallar sus lloriqueos. 

Antes de que el rubio pueda preguntar si estaba bien, su antiguo vecino saltó sobre él y le dio un abrazo que lo hizo caer recostado en la cama con Orihara encima suyo, quien le dio un beso lleno de amor en los labios antes de separarse para mirarlo con una sonrisa y los ojos aun llorosos. 

—Claro que acepto estar contigo el resto de nuestras vidas, no hay nada que me gustase más en la vida que eso. —Acarició la mejilla del dueño de casa suavemente y le dio un corto beso. —Solo espero que nunca te retractes de tenerme en tu vida. 

—No hay forma de que eso ocurra nunca, así que tú no te arrepientas de aceptarme. —Shizuo había comenzado a llorar por la alegría también, por lo que abrazó con fuerza a su ahora esposo antes de besarlo otra vez. 

Había tardado varios años en cumplir su promesa, había estado juntando dinero para un anillo desde que comenzó a trabajar a los dieciocho años y había dudado cientos de veces si debía volver junto a la única persona que realmente había amado por todos esos años, pero al fin lo había logrado. 

Ambos se habían jurado a sí mismos cuando se separaron años atrás que algún día estarían juntos de nuevo y el hecho de que ese “algún día” al fin hubiese llegado llenaba sus corazones con una inmensa alegría. 

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Supuestamente esto era para San Valentín pero no llegué a tiempo, así que gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, que dejen kudos y comentarios, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo saber que les gusta <3  
> ¡Hasta la próxima! ^.^/


End file.
